


【三段】当你对象是吸血鬼的时候你在干什么

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [12]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 一共三段，有肉，古劳
Relationships: Guti/Raul - Relationship, José María Gutiérrez/Raúl González
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	【三段】当你对象是吸血鬼的时候你在干什么

第一段。肉。古劳PWP  
Guti略有些干躁的手掌从他的腰部收上来，慢慢的抚上他的肩胛骨，堪称温柔的动作与他下身正在做的事明显不符。Raul的葱白手指紧紧地抓着枕头，因为情欲泛起淡淡粉色的身体随着金发男人的粗暴动作前后晃动着。  
Guti俯下身体亲吻Raul的肩膀，他的嘴唇沿着优美的曲线滑到了颈脖左后侧，清楚的感觉到那里血管的跳动。Guti的眼神有一瞬间的迟疑，但最后满腔的愤怒和委屈让他露出尖尖的獠牙，对准那里狠狠地咬了下去。  
Raul短促的尖叫了一声，然后抿着嘴唇将呻吟咽进去，他的身体不住的颤抖着，下身和后颈的疼痛令他下意识的涌出眼泪。  
吸血鬼的血液流入Guti的喉咙，他吮吸了几口，换来Raul小幅度的挣扎。  
“别动，”Guti抬起脸，不轻不重地拍了一下他的屁股：“你以为我想这样？”  
Guti那张帅的清秀的脸上此刻沾满了鲜血，连发梢都被染红了，像只从地狱归来的恶鬼，只剩一双海蓝色的眼眸依旧纯净。  
Guti嘴上的血滴到Raul的头发和脊背上，衬得吸血鬼的皮肤更加苍白。他的血液对于普通人类来说有极大的刺激作用，Guti马上就感觉到自己的性器又涨大了几分，他试着停顿了一会，然后猛地顶进Raul的身体。  
那些黏腻的呻吟从Raul的嘴里冲出来，快感和痛感一并席卷了他昏昏沉沉的脑袋，让他抛弃了往日的矜持与冷淡，呜咽着不断掉眼泪。  
Guti到底有些不忍心了，他听说吸血鬼都是强大而高傲的，即使是在床上也不退让半分，但Raul对于他可以说是百依百顺，任凭他折腾各种姿势。  
他将这种顺从归结于愧疚，反正和爱情那玩意没有任何关系。  
“Jose......”看上去只有十七八岁的吸血鬼喘着气，轻轻地叫他：“慢一点......很疼......”  
Guti不为所动，继续往他身体深处顶去。他伸手拽着Raul的湿漉漉的卷发迫使他扬起头，吸血鬼闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛上沾满了泪水。Guti用满是鲜血的舌头舔舐着Raul的脸颊，恶趣味的在他的脸上留下一道道血痕。

第二段。打架。

金发的年轻男人靠在铁门边，冷冷地打量着面前的三个壮汉。他的衣服在之前一系列的推搡中被扯出了巨大的破口，露出了满是抓痕的胳膊。他有些烦躁，并不是打不过这三个人，而是不想在马德里的领地上惹是生非，虽然这块土地的领主昨晚在他的床上哭叫了大半夜，还把他的身上抓出了一道道红痕。  
他妈的，Raul怎么突然跟吃错药了似的，Guti不着边际的想着，完全没把对手放在眼里。  
三个找茬的男人互相对视一眼，为首的光头操着一口口音浓重的西班牙语说他：“你杀了那几个警察。”  
语气还挺肯定的。Guti耸了耸肩膀，不回答他。他无所谓的态度彻底激怒了三个人，他们纷纷握紧了拳头，手臂上青筋暴起。  
看来一场架是不可避免的了，Guti只能点到即止不再杀人了，否则他的小吸血鬼又要忙着处理这事，将他孤零零的留在家里用右手解决生理问题。  
他正这么想的时候，当事人出现在门边。Raul那副茫然的神色，加上略显单薄的身躯显得他像一个闯入禁地的可怜羔羊。  
“Jose，”他的皱起眉头：“这是在搞什么？”  
“有人怀疑我杀人了。”不用怀疑，还真是他闯的祸。  
Raul装作恍然大悟的样子，他转过身，直接挡在了Guti面前。Guti愣了一下，Raul比他要稍矮一点，从他的角度看去，刚好能看见隐藏在黑色卷发下的白皙颈脖，后劲处自己昨晚留下的牙印若隐若现。  
Guti感到有些不对劲了，吸血鬼强大的治愈力能愈合所有致命伤口，怎么会愈合不了一个小小的咬痕？  
“Rulo，你......”他的话还没有说出口，就听见Raul脆生生的声音：“他杀了人，和你们有什么关系？”  
“他杀的是警察，你要包庇他？”  
“我包庇他又怎么样？”Raul一字一句地说：“他是我的人。”  
这是第一次，Guti从他的口中听出了显而易见的愤怒，他忽然有些不认识眼前这个穿着土里土气的衬衫的吸血鬼了，Guti觉得他真的吃错药了。  
“既然你说包庇，那我就包庇的彻底一些吧。”  
在场的几个人还未反应过来，站在Guti旁边的吸血鬼就消失了，几乎是一眨眼的功夫，他凭空出现在了光头的身后，狠狠的踢在他的膝弯，迫使比他强壮的男人跪到了地上。Raul抓住了他的脖子，尖锐的牙齿刺穿了薄薄的皮肤和血管。顿时，鲜红的血液和男人的哀嚎一并迸发，在横飞的血肉中Guti看见Raul抬起血红的双眼盯着自己，露出了一个意味深长的笑容。  
“是吸血鬼！”小个子男人惊叫道，颤抖着双手拔出手枪，他的同伴倒是拔腿就跑。  
吸血鬼甚至并不愿意善罢甘休，他收回了獠牙，轻巧的一击，徒手扭断了光头的脖子。他把尸体丢在地上，转身一步步向剩下的敌人走去。  
那个已经拔枪的小个子对着他开了几枪，Guti想喊他，但随后发现没有任何必要，那些能把人类打翻的子弹到Raul面前瞬间便化作粉末。  
Raul最终掐住了那个人的脖子，将他抵到了墙上。他的双腿在空中无助的蹬着，满是血丝的双眼看着吸血鬼缓缓凑近了自己。  
Raul在他耳边轻声说：“我早就告诉你们，不要再找他的麻烦了。”

一场单方面的屠杀后，整个巷子的地上都是鲜血，Raul的衣服也被血染红了，他用仅存的干净布料擦了擦嘴，动作优雅的仿佛中世纪的王公贵族。  
吸血鬼抬起头来，对着Guti眨了眨眼睛：“我喊人处理一下吧。”  
“你怎么回事？”Guti低沉着嗓音，站的老远。  
“啊？”  
“你杀了两个人类。”  
Raul挑挑眉毛：“你之前不也一样吗？”  
Guti这才有些急了：“他们根本不是警察，就是猎杀吸血鬼的疯子。”  
“我知道，”Raul用带血的鞋子踢了踢尸体：“这几个人也是，他们抓捕吸血鬼，抽取血液增强自己的力量，我早就想铲除他们了，今天算是送上门来了吧。”  
Guti这才真正意识到，虽然Raul在马德里拥有的地位是其他所有吸血鬼和人类都望尘莫及的，在他面前，面容俊朗的大男孩总是有用不完的耐心和温柔，在床上一次又一次的迁就他，忍受着他的喜怒无常。  
盘踞在Guti胳膊和后背上的那些抓痕此刻好像又疼痛起来，隐隐约约带给他一丝占有的快感。他突然想起Raul昨晚和刚才的异常：“可你从来没喝过人类的血吧，你到底怎么了？”这是实话，除了迫不得已咬了Guti一口，他还真没有打破自己的规矩。  
而Raul的脸上竟然浮现出一丝尴尬，他的耳朵有些红红的，眼神躲闪着，嗫嚅了半天才说：“我......我有点饿了.......”

（大概就是老吴被14吸血过猛导致有点无法保持优雅惹，抓了俩倒霉蛋饱餐一顿。）  
（反派是个大组织，设定就是抓吸血鬼抽血搞事，后面也可以出现囚禁Play，比如他们抓到了14，虽然打不过老吴但是可以拿14要挟他放血，老吴表示你们搞我可以别搞我何塞，于是舍己救人一换一，保护了14的安全......）

（对不起我就是他妈的想变着法子操翻他）

第三段。英雄救美  
Guti猫着腰，鬼鬼祟祟地摸进了地下室，吸血鬼敏锐的听觉和视觉在此刻发挥了作用，在半明半昧的光线中他看见了一排排带有血迹的铁栏杆，空气中弥漫着浓重的血腥味，让他有些不舒服。  
金发的男人慢慢走进这个长长的底下走廊，小心翼翼的环顾四周，栏杆后面空无一人，只剩下一地的鲜血和灰尘，他对这种痕迹再熟悉不过，开始怀疑Ramos给他的情报根本就是假的。  
他的怀疑随着脚步一起猛地停了下来，在最里面的那个阴暗角落里，他看见了心心念念的小吸血鬼。  
Raul的身体缩成一团靠在墙上，严重的受伤与失血让他的脸色更加苍白，乌黑的卷发和破破烂烂的衣服上布满了暗红色的斑斑血迹。他的右脚脚踝上扣着粗大的镣铐，连着银链一直锁到了墙壁上。  
Guti的那颗早就硬成石块的心脏又砰砰地跳起来，一股无名的怒火从心底一路烧到牙关。他咬着牙，颤抖的双手握紧了银制的栏杆。  
这是Ramos给他的核心情报，为了抓住强大的吸血鬼这种纯银制品必不可少，能让他们失去自愈能力和一半以上的战斗力。  
Guti的手慢慢发力，一点点的把栏杆捏的变形，Ramos的血液让他短暂的有了超乎寻常的力量，他从空当间挤了进去。  
Raul的身上满是伤痕，被银器划伤的伤口完全无法愈合，尤其是颈脖和胸口的伤还在渗血，显得非常狰狞。他紧紧的闭着双眼，眉头因为疼痛不由自主的皱着。  
这是Guti第一次看到Raul如此狼狈的模样，在他的印象中，马德里的吸血鬼领主永远都是风度翩翩的，中世纪的贵族做派融在他漫长的生命里，举手投足比任何吸血鬼都要优雅。Guti爱死了他浅浅的笑容，还有他的充满温柔爱意的眼眸，他忽然慌张起来，要是Raul再也不会睁眼，他要怎么办呢？  
Guti胡乱的扯去那根银链，红肿的脚踝上有一道明显的文身。在曾经无数个夜里，他亲吻着那里，像最虔诚的信徒。  
他抱紧了昏迷的吸血鬼，轻声喊他：“Rulo......”

（后来Raul在他面前疯狂补血，他都不再说什么，任凭Raul抓着他的胳膊将脑袋埋在他的肩膀上，来不及咽下的血液顺着嘴角滑落至衣领。Guti疼的龇牙咧嘴，却还要抬头对Ramos扯出一个得意的笑。  
“你俩能不能别在我面前上演活春宫？”Ramos没眼看，他到现在连Torres的血液是啥味道都不知道。  
“我老婆饿了，你管得着吗？嗷！”Raul在他脖子上轻轻的咬了一口，换来Guti夸张的大叫。） 

END


End file.
